dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Pan (Universe 16)
Pan exists in Universe 16 where Gokū and Vegeta had to use the Potara earrings to defeat Kid Buu. With Kid Buu easily defeated, Vegetto's wish to have Buu reincarnated was not granted by King Yemma.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Universe 16 - Part 1, Chapter 2 Therefore, he could focus on her training (along with Bra) to the point where she could achieve Super Saiyan. Appearance Pan of Universe 16 wears an armor-like outfit, a top with sleeves, and pants with a ribbon-like belt. Pan also wears shoes similar to that of her Universe 18 counterpart. Pan is 14 years old, but appears quite young for her age. She is much shorter than Bra, who is only two years older than her. Biography Pan's Birth Pan was born in Year 780 to her parents and . The Z-Fighters attended a party celebrating Pan's birth.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 296 Pan's father asked if he would be her godfather. Year 784 Pan, at the age of 4, came to play with Bra in the Hyberbolic Time Chamber. Pan asks to touch her aunt's hair, due to her curiosity of the Super Saiyan transformation, Bra happily agrees. The two play games, and training together. First Round Pan was up against Bojack in her match. Pan quickly turned Super Saiyan after witnessing Bojack's power. With her incredible speed, she was able to overpower Bojack, even firing a Kamehameha from behind. However, Bojack then assumes his transformation, increasing his power far beyond than when it usually was. Despite Pan's best attacks such as the Hellzone Grenade and the Kamehameha, Bojack manages to survive them without any harm. Pan was about to forfeit but Bojack quickly grabbed her by the neck and broke it, killing her instantly. Aftermath Pan's death shocked and angered nearly everyone of Universe 16, but they were unable to do anything about it due to the rules. Bra wanted to get revenge on Bojack by killing Zangya in her match. It failed as he did not care for Zangya. Pan's death remained unjust, for a while, that is, until Bojack himself was killed by Cell. In a form of poetic justice, Cell's killing blow was by a back-breaking knee to Bojack's spine. Ghost Pan Later, Pan was summoned as a ghost by Dr. Raichi of Universe 3 alongside several other of the dead participants, to battle Prince Vegeta of Universe 13. Surviving Vegeta's initial attack along with the more powerful participants, Pan was the first to land a hit on the Saiyan Prince. But she still proved to be outclassed by him. However, she served as a decoy, leaving open to an unknown attack that bifurcated Pan, and badly wounded Vegeta. After the conclusion of the second round she was resurrected along with everyone else who died in the tournament and enjoys a happy reunion with her parents. She later returns during the battle with Cell and Tapion as Vegetto cheers for Cell (which makes her (and her father shocked) Techniques Kamehameha: Taught by her grandfather, Vegetto, Pan is able to use the Kamehameha. She first uses it on Bojack in his base form, able to knock him down and injure him. However, once he transforms, Pan launches another Kamehameha, only to be easily deflected by Bojack. Masenko: A technique developed by her father and godfather, Gohan and Piccolo. A quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. Though inferior to the Kamehameha, it requires much less energy to charge. Pan uses it against Bojack, who easily withstood the attack. Hellzone Grenade: Multiple ki bolts are fired to surround an opponent and are guided to simultaneously smash the opponent, creating an explosion. Developed by her godfather, Piccolo, Pan was able to take the attack to the next level. However, it proved ineffective against Bojack, who blocked the attack with a psychic shield. Taiyoken: Ghost Super Saiyan Pan attempted to use this technique to blind Prince Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince simply closed his eyes and caught Pan by the throat. But by closing his eyes, this left him open to an unknown fatal attack. Powers & Abilities Pan of Universe 16 is stronger than her Universe 18 counterpart.Dragon Ball Multiverse: Page 140 She was trained by her grandfather, along with her aunt, Bra. At one point during her training, she achieved the Super Saiyan transformation. She was also trained by Piccolo, he taught her both Masenko and Hellzone Grenade. Pan was also shown to be fast enough to keep up with Bojack's speed, however Bojack was not in his full-power state. Transformations Super Saiyan Pan has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. Pan obtained this form sometime during her training with Vegetto and Bra. As a Super Saiyan, her power increased by several times. Her hair becomes longer and much spikier, with a yellow aura around her. Pan is quite powerful in this form, however not powerful enough to defeat Bojack. Trivia * In Chapter 14, Gohan made Piccolo Pan's godfather, yet it's unknown if he has given her any training. In the novelization, Piccolo had taught her both the Masenko and the Hellzone Grenade. * She's the only Pan that was not shown eating, Pan from Universe 18 is the only Pan seen eating. This is due to the fact that Pan was killed by Bojack, and Salagir skips the lunch selections after 1st rounds, however she is shown eating in page 1163 * Despite having many colored versions (the most popural being the BK-81 one), none of them is official in the DBM color version * She seems to be a little more aggressive than her Universe 18 self, this may be due to Vegetto's training with her and Bra. * While it is not stated, her outfit seems to be based on main universe Pan's from Neko Majin Z 5 manga. * Despise fans thinking she's the only alternate version of Pan in the fan media (other than the fixed versions of GT Pan), the first second Pan was actually Future Pan (Gohan's potential daughter, she most likely was going to appear in DBM but the Vargas not chosen that universe for some reason). However the Vegetto not defusing what if story was discussed on forums. Gallery References Category:Universe 16 Category:Female Category:Saiyan/Human Hybrid Category:Human Category:Saiyan Category:Participant Category:First Round Losers Category:Ghost Category:Dead Category:Super Saiyan